Mi novia unica en su especie
by Antonia Higurashi
Summary: ella la hermana de mi mejor amigo, pero ella es especial tiene algo que... no se que sera pero me ínsita a hacer cosas que nunca hice por el resto(este fic es 100% InuxKag)
1. Chapter 1

Mi novia, única en su especie

hola este fic esta baso en uno de mis recuerdos y hechos que me han pasado, claro que algunas cosas no pasaron y creo que nunca me pasaran bueno aquí está el fic

En Japón, Tokio se veía a unos amigos saliendo de una universidad riendo

-ahh que lata no quiero seguir jugando con alguna profesora porque mañana dejamos la universidad, quien lo diría tenemos 23 años y ya dejamos la universidad porque empezamos a los 17 años-dice Miroku mirando su celular, Miroku es de ojos azules, piel un poco pálida, cabello corto azabache y de alta estatura

-ya, Miroku...que tanto miras tu celular-dice Inuyasha mirando el celular de Miroku-Kagome?, quien es-dice interesado, Inuyasha es un joven de ojos dorados como la miel, cabellos largos negros, piel anaranjada y de alta estatura

-mi media hermana, hija de mi madre y de mi padrastro, es un ángel y llega a mañana para quedarse un tiempo mientras busca donde quedarse-dice Miroku sonriendo

-Kagome...Kagome, me suena ese nombre...tu hermanita querida o no-dice Inuyasha sentándose en el auto de Miroku y fueron a su departamento, mientras en un avión

-si...sango yo estoy aquí para empezar mis estudios...claro de vez en cuando hare mis locuras pero me concentrare en el estudio...jajajaj solo faltan unas horas...ok...te quiero amiga...cuídate tu también le mando tus besos a miroku...ok chau te quiero-dice la peli-azabache para cortar y dormir

-MIROKU, DESGRACIADO COMO SE TE OCURRE-dice Inuyasha saliendo con el pelo mojado, sin camisa, con pantalones y con una toalla en el cabello

-lo siento pero mi hermana esta apunto de...-no pudo seguir porque sonó el timbre Miroku abre y ve a su hermana, Kagome, de ojos chocolates muy vivos, piel blanca y viva, cabellos azabaches largos y no muy alta pero muy linda

-Miroku-dice Kagome sonriendo y abrazando a Miroku feliz

-hermana como estas, tanto tiempo...-dice desasiendo el abrazo y viendo a su hermana-mírate, hermana estas muy linda eh...y cuantos pretendientes tienes-pregunta Miroku tomando unas maletas de Kagome haciendo que entre

-pues unos 5...-se queda callada y muy sonrojada al ver a Inuyasha

-hola, tu eres Kagome-pregunta Inuyasha estrechando su mano

-sí y tu fortachón-pregunta Kagome sonriendo

-Inuyasha, mejor amigo de Miroku-dice Inuyasha mirando a Kagome embobado

-wow bueno un gusto, dime Kag sí, bueno...hermanito donde me instalo-dice Kagome mirando a Miroku

-bueno tengo un cuarto extra, así que tomate libre-dice Miroku sonriendo

-ah verdad espera te gustara esta sorpresa-dice Kagome saliendo del departamento y entrando con una joven de ojos castaños, cabellos castaños largos, piel rosa pálido y de mediana estatura

-Sa-Sa-Sango, amor, te extrañe tanto-dice Miroku abrazando a Sango

-Miroku, como estas, te extrañe tanto-dice Sango para besar a Miroku

-oye-pregunta Inuyasha

-si preguntas si es así siempre, la respuesta es sí-dice Kagome subiendo sus cosas

-espera yo te ayudo-dice Inuyasha tomando unas maletas y subiendo con ellas

-gracias, tan simpático y caballero es el amigo de mi hermano eh...como todos-al decir lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que Inuyasha escucho y se quedo dudando pero dejo las cosas en el cuarto que Miroku y el no usaban

-esta es tu o su habitación madame-dice Inuyasha fingiendo ser un mayordomo

-es grande...a y con cama incluida eh-dice Kagome sonriendo pícaramente

-si pues de vez en cuando Miroku se emborrachaba o yo y veníamos a llorar, o a ver tele y nos quedábamos dormidos en el suelo así que para prevenir eso nos compramos una cama-dijo Inuyasha recordando

-ja yo recién tengo 19 y tomo para reuniones o para fiestas-dice Kagome riendo y sentándose en la cama

-enserio, te ves más mayorcita eh-dice Inuyasha riendo hubo un silencio, pero este silencio fue placentero ya que Inuyasha y Kagome compartían miradas, que fueron interrumpidas porque llego la pareja besándose demasiado intenso parecía como si quisieran tener relaciones intimas :|

-por favor vayan a un motel eh-dice Kagome riéndose y asqueada

-gomene...Miroku-kun hay personas-dice Sango deteniendo a Miroku que estaba besando el cuello de Sango

-y que tiene-dice Miroku aun besándole el cuello

-POR FAVOR MIROKU MAÑANA SALIMOS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD AGUÁNTATE HASTA MAÑANA-dice Inuyasha casi gritando haciendo que Miroku reaccionase

-lo siento, esta hermosa y tierna mujer que es mi novia me hechizo-dijo Miroku sonriendo

-qué hora es-pregunto Kagome sacando una falda ajustada blanca que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, un peto que era ajustado y de mangas largas y de color negra

-las...9 y media-dice Inuyasha

-SANGO ESTAMOS TARDE-dijo Kagome exaltada y sacando unos botines de plataforma negros que llegaban hasta el tobillo

-YA RELAJATE-le grita Sango a Kagome

-mirando quien lo dice eh-dice Kagome sacándose la ropa, estaba en ropa interior cuando se acordó de su hermanito y su mejor amigo-porque siguen acá, fuchi fuchi-dice Kagome sacando a Inuyasha y a Miroku del cuarto para cerrar y cambiarse, Sango se había puesto unos shorts que le llegaban un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, una polera de tirantes blanca, una camisa a cuadritos rosa con azul y unos botines iguales a los míos pero los de Sango eran azules

-ahora, me saco la cola de caballo o me la dejo-dijo sango mirándose

-déjatela y VAMONOS-dice Kagome abriendo la puerta y saliendo con un bolso de mano morado

-eh eh donde vas hermanita, porque se les hiso tarde-pregunto Miroku en la puerta

-bueno esto...-Sango miro a Kagome con cara de "le diré"

-es que me invitaron a una cita y Sango me vigilara desde lejos ok-dice Kagome muy segura de sí misma

-es cierto eso Sanguito-pregunta Miroku mirando a Sango interrogante

-es verdad amor, no te quería decir por qué Kag y yo creímos que te ibas a poner sobreprotector-dice Sango también segura y sonriendo

-ok, vayan pero no hagan tonteras eh, en especial tu Kag-dice Miroku riendo

-para que me dices eso si soy como tu hermana gemela-dice Kagome para salir del departamento con Sango y riendo-ahh esa niña-dice Miroku sonriendo

-...tu hermana es sexy y no me dijiste-dijo Inuyasha poniéndose una camisa negra

-porque sé qué harías lo de siempre-dice Miroku-desde que esa zorra te hiso...-no pudo seguir porque Inuyasha tomo un poleron, su celular y las llaves

-voy a buscar a mi cita y vuelvo-dice Inuyasha sonriendo

-ahora quien-pregunto Miroku irónico

-a la perra del salón c...como se llamaba...Tsubayo?-dijo dudoso Inuyasha en la puerta

-Tsubaki...ok, ok, terminaran a las...-dijo Miroku esperando que Inuyasha contestase

-1 de la mañana, chao-dice Inuyasha yéndose. Eran las 3 de la mañana Inuyasha estaba en la cocina con el pelo alborotado, con marcas de besos con lápiz labial y con solo bóxers tomando una cerveza, Sango había llegado a las 12, como lo sabia Inuyasha, porque se fueron al departamento juntos y con Tsubaki, estaba tranquilo sentado en el sillón del comedor cuando escucha la puerta abrirse, este se asoma y ve a Kagome con el pelo alborotado, la ropa sucia, moretones y con la polera rota

-Hola Kag-dice Inuyasha tomando un poco de la cerveza

-que haces aquí, si miroku despierta me matara, igual que sango, tu deberías estar durmiendo no despierto-dice Kagome sorprendida, exaltada y asustada

-eh tranquila, que te paso-pregunto viéndola

-pues...me caí de una escalera-dice Kagome

-sí y yo soy Batman-dice Inuyasha tomando a Kagome del brazo y viendo sus heridas

-ja y si eres mi Batman un minuto-dice Kagome acercándose peligrosamente a Inuyasha, este alcanzo a oler el aliento de Kagome

-estas ebria eh, entonces-dice poniéndola contra la pared y la beso-no recordaras esto ahora a dormir-dice Inuyasha cargando a Kagome hasta el cuarto de ella y la acostó viendo que se quedo dormida-ahh en que lio me acabo de meter-dice Inuyasha yendo al comedor de nuevo para tomarse su cerveza

-BUENOS DIA...-Tsubaki estaba gritando hasta que Inuyasha le tapo la boca

-vístete y vete-dice Inuyasha dándole la espalda

-tampoco tan anti-patico ya-dice Tsubaki vistiéndose, esta se fue del departamento

-hola Batman-dice Kagome encima de Inuyasha

-KAG...-dice exaltado-que demonios haces aquí-dice Inuyasha levantándose y mirando que Kag estaba sin su falda pero con la polera de ayer y sin maquillaje

-nada y crees que estaba lo suficiente mente ebria para olvidar eso, Batman-dice Kagome sonriendo

-mierda que acabo de hacer-dice Inuyasha

-tranquilo, solo vine para decirte que lo de ayer fue por mi estado sí, pero todo como antes, total eres muy mayorcito para mí-dice Kagome riendo y yéndose de la habitación, Inuyasha quedo impactado pero se sintió tranquilo, este toma una camisa, unos jeans negros, unas convers rojas y una chaqueta de terno y fue al baño para bañarse, Kagome se levanto y tomo unos shorts que llegaban un dedo más arriba del muslo parecían que antes hubieran sido jeans, una camisa azul con cruses negras, una camisa roja y unas convers entre rosadas y naranjas, esta tomo una toalla y una crema de pelo y fue al baño, al entrar Inuyasha estaba en jeans con las convers, la camisa abierta porque se la estaba abrochando-perdón debí tocar antes-dice Kagome saliendo y cerrando, pero este abre la puerta

-Kag...pasa si me abrocho la camisa y después la chaqueta, así que báñate ya-dice Inuyasha terminando de abrochar y poniéndose la chaqueta

-o bueno, gracias-dice Kagome entrando para bañarse mientras abajo la pareja

-Sango, tanto tiempo que no te veo y que cuentas que te trae por Tokio-dice Miroku sirviendo un poco de café para Sango

-bueno es que Kag y yo conseguimos unas becas acá y yo llegue el lunes y la cosa es esa ja-dice Sango sonriendo y tomando un poco de café

-enserio y porque no me llamaste-pregunto Miroku tomando un poco de café

-porque no tuve tiempo tuve que ir a la universidad y decir que Kagome y yo tuvimos un problema por no ir ayer y no tenia cobertura-dice Sango levantándose, tenia puesto una polera de tiras fucsia que era ajustada, unos shorts de jeans un poco más arriba del muslo, unas convers moradas pastel y un poleron negro que por atrás decía : Sango y Kagome BFF

-que lata, pero ahora estamos juntos-dice Miroku levantándose, estaba igual a Inuyasha solo que las convers de miroku eran azules

-si es verdad-dice Sango dejando la taza de Miroku en la mesa para besar a Miroku, se estaban besando cuando ven a Inuyasha grabándolos con su IPhone 5 s(ya se, ya se, se preguntan porque digo exactamente el celular...porque yo no tengo uno y mi mejor amigo si :c no se vale :^)

-que esperan, quítense la ropa-dice Inuyasha riendo, Miroku se acerco a Inuyasha y le pego

-HERMANO...-dice Kagome saliendo con una toalla el pelo mojado y la toalla casi cayéndose-porque apagaste el agua-dice Kagome, Inuyasha estaba sonrojado y todavía grabando y apunta donde estaba Kagome, Sango se da cuenta de eso y se ríe, Miroku también pero le quito el celular y dejo de grabar-Miroku, creo que tu amigo sangra de la nariz-dice Kagome tomando una servilleta y sentando a Inuyasha y ella limpiándole la sangre que le salía

POV INUYASHA

mi dios, la hermana de Miroku es lo más hermosa, inocente, atrevida, sensual y sexy que he visto, mientras me limpiaba la sangre sin querer queriendo mire donde estaban sus montes fuji y los veía sobresalirse, haciendo que inconscientemente la abrace quedando entre sus montes fuji y su toalla casi se abre

-I-I-Inuyasha-escucho decir a Kagome sonrojada, cuando siento que me abrazaba y me apegaba más a ella-Miroku, Sango-la escucho decir cuando siento que la puerta principal del departamento se abre y se cierra-Inuyasha...-dice separándome de ella y agarrándose la toalla-esto lo hare si no dices nada Y...-dice Kagome mirándome-actúas como si NUNCA paso esto-dijo Kagome recalcando las palabras, yo pensé pfff que fácil seria pero ahí fue cuando me metí en la boca del lobo y muchos saben que no hay forma de salir de ella, Kagome se sentó encima mío y me abrazo por el cuello, haciendo que la tolla se le abra un poco, estaba sonrojado, Kagome acerco sus finos, suaves, y perfectos labios a los míos, cuando me besa, después de eso se separo de mi y se levanto-me esperas tengo que ir a bañarme y bajo si-dice subiendo corriendo como si nada hubiera pasado...

COOMING SOON

bueno este fic es un poco más lento con el tema de la pareja ustedes dirán: pero ya se besaron ya tienen algo, pero no es así en el próximo capítulo sabrán por qué no es así, bueno comenten acepto TODO tipo de comentarios así que espero comentarios chau lmL


	2. Chapter 2

holaaa bueno responderé a las preguntas de los comentarios(gracias :3) minidraculaura3: bueno contestando tu pregunta de porque única en su especie es porque yo pensé a ver Kag tendrá un secreto que hará que actué de esa forma porque ella sabe mejor que nadie que no le gusta ser tan tirada(atrevida) pero ella es única porque no creo que tu veas a una chica que sea tierna, luego atrevida, y después juguetona pero solo diré esto ella quiere olvidar por eso actúa así, bueno esa es la respuesta aquí está el fic mis amos/as

capitulo 2: no puedo tengo que averiguarlo

POV INUYASHA

Kagome ya estaba vestida y bañada cuando bajo, Miroku entro justo cuando Kag estaba bajando con una mochila

-Kag, Sango te está esperando abajo con tu auto-dice Miroku

-pero si no tengo-dice Kagome tomando una tostada y un vaso de jugo

-ahora lo tienes...es regalo de bienvenida, ya que papa dijo que lo tenía que pasar cuando llegaras-dice Miroku sonriendo

-es una broma...-dice Kagome dejando el vaso en la mesa-MUCHAS GRACIAS-grita Kagome abrazando a Miroku

-tranquila hermana, ahora ve nos vemos haya si-dice Miroku

-okis, chau nos vemos hermano-dice Kagome abrazando a Miroku-chau Inuyasha-dice dándome un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del departamento

-Inuyasha, necesito hablar contigo-dice Miroku un poco decaído

-sí que pasa-pregunto tomándome el vaso que Kag dejo en la mesa

-Inuyasha, mi hermana es algo...especial...yo no diré que no tengas una relación con ella solo que si la tienes tiene que ser de novios no lo típico tuyo de un amor de una noche y al día siguiente no te recuerdo y si alguna vez te vi chao...ella está mal...quiero protegerla pero necesito que colabores...no hablemos del tema si pero no te propases con mi hermana...no te conviene meterte con ella-dice Miroku levantándose-vamos-dice en la puerta

-si vamos mejor-digo entrando a mi auto, estábamos yendo a la universidad cuando el celular de Miroku suena

-hola...Sango...si estamos a unas cuadras...ok linda voy para allá...dile a Kag...son hipster y bien hipster si van hay...jajajaj no Inuyasha y yo intentamos unirnos a los hipsters pero no nos aceptaron (XD)...ok jajajaj ya te amo nos vemos-dice Miroku cortando

-porque dices que Kag está mal-pregunto de la nada

-...Inuyasha no puedo decirte...si llegas a convertirte en alguien importante de Kag y ella te dice sabrás pero no puedo decir nada...-dice Miroku un tanto triste

-ok tranquilo si...entiendo creo que sé lo que es-digo apagando el auto porque habíamos llegado a la universidad y vimos a Kag y a Sango sentadas estaban rodeadas de chicos, cuando veo que Sango nos ve y corre para abrazar a Miroku, Kag se levanta pero algunos chicos todavía la seguían, me acerque molesto y la agarre posesivamente por la cintura

-I-I-Inuyasha que haces-dice Kagome sonrojada y sorprendida

-nada solo quería abrazar a MI amiga-digo posesivamente viendo que los hombres se iban -si uno no está cerca aparecen moscas-digo molesto

-pero que te pasa, ya intentas propasarte cuando ni te conozco-dice Kagome molesta y empujándome

-mira quién habla, FHE sabes chao-digo yéndome adentro de la universidad y viendo que Kagome me miraba molesta

POV KAGOME

no le puedo decir, que parte en el depto. no entendió de fingir como si nunca hubiera pasado, me pone molesta porque para colmo orgulloso, veo que a Inuyasha se le rodeaban mujeres y el las acortejaba, cuando veo que me ve y yo lo miro enojada y me voy caminando adentro también pero al pasar al lado de Inuyasha lo empuje molesta, parece que al hacer eso no se defendió el si no sus fans

-OYE-dice una joven tomándome el hombro, me doy vuelta y veo que era una joven de ojos cafés, una cabellera larga negra, piel blanca y de unos rasgos finos-como te atreves de pegarle a Inuyasha-dice esa joven

-haciéndolo, y tu quien te crees para hablarme-digo enojada

-soy Sara Kimushono pero eso no es importante ya que tu eres una nueva cualquiera que solo por tener un gran cuerpo cree que puedes pegarle a Inuyasha ZORRA-dice la tal Sara

-como me llamaste-digo sonriendo molesta

-como escuchaste ZORRA-dice calcando la palabra

-ya las liaste puta-digo para lanzarme encima de ella y pegarle, estábamos pegándonos cuando Inuyasha me agarra, Miroku se ponía entremedio de nosotras y Sango me miraba las heridas-cuando te ponga las manos encima ya las veras PUTA-digo enojada

-Kagome cálmate-dice Miroku mirándome con los ojos tristes pero su tono era molesto cosa que hiso que me tranquilizara

-eso cálmate ZORRA si no te defiende un hombre eres débil GUARRA-dice recalcando las palabras cuando Sango se le acerca y le pega un combo en la boca

-con esa boca le hablas a tu madre, sin vergüenza tu eres la única que necesita a un hombre para defenderse GUARRA-dice Sango yendo a donde estaba yo

-estas bien-dice Inuyasha mirándome con una mirada que no veía hace mucho, cosa que me asusto y me levante pero me caí enseguida pero Inuyasha me agarro-Kag ven te llevare a la enfermería-dice cargándome al estilo nupcial, estaba mirando a otro lado sonrojada pero que me pasa no, NO-ya llegamos pórtate bien si-dice abriendo la puerta de la enfermería-KAEDE-dice recostándome en una camilla y acariciándome el cabello corrí mi cabeza al sentir su caricia

-Inuyasha, tanto tiempo, quien es ella-dice la mujer viéndome y tomando unas ventas, alcohol, hielo y una toalla

-ella es Kagome, es nueva y la hermana de Miroku-dice Inuyasha mirándome con ternura cosa que me incomodo un poco y me sonroje-y Sara y ella pelearon-dice Inuyasha

-mmmmm a ver linda siéntate-dice Kaede, me senté y empezó a examinarme-tienes unos cuantos moretones y solo una cortada pero fuera de eso estarás bien-dice tomando el alcohol y poniéndoselo en un algodón para desinfectarme la cortada que estaba en mi mejilla, después tomo una ventita y me la puso en la cortada, me paso el hielo envuelto en toalla nova-póntelo en el hombro-dice pasándomelo, me lo pongo en el hombro- ahora espera un poco si-dice sonriendo Kaede-que bueno que la trajiste acá Inuyasha pero porque la trajiste si puede caminar o no-dice Kaede viéndome el tobillo derecho-puedo revisarlo-me pregunto

-bueno-digo mirando hacia otro lado cuando siento que me lo mueve a la derecha-AHHHH-grito de dolor

-como pensé-dice tomando unas vendas-Inuyasha sácale la zapatilla y el calcetín por favor-dice buscando una crema

-ok...-dice acercándose a mí y me mira cuando estaba cerca de mi pie-puedo-me pregunta

-que me importa-digo mirando hacia otro lado, Inuyasha me saco la zapatilla y el calcetín con sumo cuidado

-ya, gracias Inuyasha-dice Kaede poniéndome la crema alrededor de mi tobillo y después me lo vendo con cuidado-listo ahora ponte el calcetín y la zapatilla estarás bien si-dice Kaede le hice caso y me los puse-bueno voy a ir por los afiches y vuelvo-dice Kaede yéndose

-...-Inuyasha y yo estábamos en un silencio incomodo, cuando de la nada él se sienta al lado mío

-...que quieres...-digo seria cuando siento que Inuyasha me daba un beso en la mejilla-Inuyasha que haces-digo sonrojada pero molesta

-lo lamento pero quería que te sintieras mejor de algún modo-dice Inuyasha

-pfff todo esto solo porque tenía que venir a buscar los resultados míos y de Sango para el señor Inu No Taisho para conseguir trabajo-digo sacando de mi mochila mi celular y tenía un tres whatsapp, de mamá, de Kouga y de Sango

de mamá: hija, como estas como te va en el trabajo, te deseo lo mejor te amo mi niña :3

de Kouga: linda dame una oportunidad te juro que te amare...

y de Sango: Kag tengo los resultados nos vemos en la sala de Miroku he Inuyasha te quiero mapzita :3

conversación mamá: hola mami estoy bien todavía no empiezo, gracias mami yo también te amo mami :3 :3

conversación Kouga: cállate imbécil

conversación Sango: voy al tiro mapzita te quiero también

-Inu No Taisho...el es mi padre-dice Inuyasha sorprendiéndome

-que-que-que-digo tartamudeando

-como escuchaste-dice sonriendo

-listo, toma querida-dice Kaede pasándome un papel, Inuyasha me llevo en su espalda sin darme cuenta me apoyaba en su espalda, pero que me pasa es como cuando estaba con...NO ahora no cuando llegamos Sango y Miroku se acercaron preocupados

-Kag estas bien-dice Sango

-si tranquila-digo sonriéndole

-Sango, cuídala se doblo el tobillo no puede caminar, ahora Miroku y yo tenemos que irnos para terminar la universidad, vengan-dice Inuyasha llevándome a la primera fila y me sienta en una silla y Sango se sienta conmigo

-estarás bien hermana, te quiero cuídate Kag te estaré bien hermanita-dice Miroku

-ok-digo sonrojada, mire como Inuyasha y Miroku me miraban yo solo le envió un whatsapp a Miroku

conversación Miroku:

K: mira a tu novia no a mi hermanito jajajaj y dile a tu amiguito que mire a uno de sus putas fans antes de que salten del escenario y se tiren encima mío :\ te quiero hermanito :3

M: jajajaj si cache hermana, hay una que se llama Tsubaki(la de ayer) que te está mirando con cara de: a esta la tiro por el ventanal jajajaj XD esto es de parte de Inuyasha: oye pequeña mejor dímelo a mí que Miroku no es un búho

K: ¡JA! fíjate que no sé cómo te hablaría ya que no tengo tu numero BAKA

M: soy Inuyasha: entonces este es mi numero 72158970

K: ok grax hermano por ser mensajero por un rato tkm :3

M: ya, ya cuídate hermanita

conversación Inuyasha:

I: Linda tengo tu numero

K: ¬¬ pfff que lata ya que quieres :|

I: porque me miras tanto

despego la vista de mi celular y veo como sonríe triunfante, le saco la lengua y empiezo a escribir

K: ¡JA! tu me obligaste ahora borra esa sonrisa que la tal Sara me está mirando...DE NUEVO

I: no puedo dejar de sonreírte, esto es algo extraño en mi lo sabías pequeña

K: no, y no me importa BAKA

I: segura, porque...te tengo que dejar porque tengo que dar el discurso ok, nos vemos pequeña

K:ok y no me llames así

I:pero te guarde ya como pequeña y tres corazones

K: BAKA, mejor concéntrate porque tienes que dar tu discurso BAKAA

levanto la vista y veo que Inuyasha guarda el celular y me sonríe

-por favor escuchemos el discurso del señor Inuyasha Taisho-dice una profesora que se mueve para que Inuyasha se acerque al micrófono y aplaudan

-buenos días, señores-dice sonriendo y viendo a los hombres-y señoritas-dice sonriendo haciendo que algunas mujeres se ruboricen pero me miraba a mi-hoy es un día que es importante para todos nosotros, al terminar la escuela nos convertimos en unos adolecentes todavía pero al terminar la universidad nos convertimos en adultos, personas responsables, es un gran paso, ya que no será fácil, tendremos el trabajo, una pareja que algún día sea nuestra esposa o esposo, luego los hijos, y muchas cosas más, pero tendremos que avanzar porque no podemos quedarnos agachados y llorar como bebes, ya que en la vida tenemos que levantarnos y avanzar, ya que tienes que ir al ritmo de la vida ya que la vida no te espera y te deja atrás, siento y luego existo o pienso y luego existo, es como sentir y ser imbécil o ser serio, frio sin sentimientos y existir, la vida es una aprovechen y equivóquense cuando puedan disfruten hasta las cosas chicas ya que no se repiten...gracias por su atención-dice Inuyasha sonriendo y yendo a su lugar

-bueno, ese fue nuestro estudiante Inuyasha Taisho-dice la profesora cuando siento que me llega un whatsapp

conversación Inuyasha:

I: te gusto?

K: me sorprendes...creo que yo no pude vivir bien mi vida...a los 15 termine la escuela y entre a la universidad, Sango tiene su edad pero es igual que yo...una sabionda

I: no sabia...lo lamento si te sentiste mal...

K: tranquilo no sabias...oye tendré que irme con Sango donde el señor Inu No Taisho

I:pero el esta acá obvio es mi padre jgnbejrg

K: jajajaj verdad XD okok te espero?

I: como quieras pequeña :)

K: NO ME LLAMES ASI

levanto la vista y veo que sonríe seductoramente, me sonrojo y le saco la lengua enojada, porque... NO de nuevo NO, Inuyasha y Miroku bajaron y se acercaron a mí y a Sango, cuando llego un hombre de ojos dorados iguales a los de Inuyasha, piel anaranjada, cabellos plateados largos en una cola larga, de alta estatura y una mujer de ojos oscuros hermosos, cabellos negros largos hasta la mitad de la rodilla medio ondulados, piel blanca pero hermosa y gran físico

-Hijo, que bello discurso...SEÑORITAS, Higurashi y Taijiya, tienen los resultados-pregunto el que parecía ser Inu No Taisho

-si señor Inu No Taisho-digo levantándome pero me caigo de nuevo pero Inuyasha me agarra de nuevo

-Kagome no te levantes estas mal quédate sentada-dice Inuyasha mirándome tiernamente me sonrojo

-BA-BAKA-digo moviendo mi cara hacia otro lado

-estas bien, querida-dice la mujer que tenía un vestido negro ajustado hasta las rodillas y con unas tiras rojas

-si gracias señora Taisho-digo un poco dudosa y esta me sonríe

-dime Izayou linda y tu cómo te llamas...Inu, Hijo pásamela estará bien conmigo-dice Izayou agarrándome y sentándose conmigo

-me llamo Kagome Higurashi, soy la hermana de Miroku-digo sonriendo

-eres muy linda querida, y vas a trabajar para mi esposo-dice sonriéndome

-si-digo sonriendo

-y cuántos años tienes linda-me pregunta mirándome

-tengo 19-digo y viendo que Izayou se sorprendía

-eres muy chica todavía deberías estar entrando a la universidad-dice mirándome y acariciándome el brazo como una madre

-si es que yo entre a la universidad a los 15 y la termine a los 18...soy algo especial-digo decaída cuando siento que Izayou me abrazaba

-pero eres única, te digo un secreto-dice sonriéndome como su fuera mi madre-yo también fui como tu-dice sonriéndome yo me sorprendo-se que se siente, pero después cuando estaba trabajando para el padre de un amigo conocí a Inu No, mi esposo, al comienzo era un engreído, orgulloso, persistente pero muy guapo, yo no quería tener una relación con nadie ya que me hacían lo mismo jugaban conmigo pero lo conocí a fondo, claro que empezamos a salir después de 2 años, y justo cuando me embarace de mi hijo mayor que no vino ya que él y Inuyasha no se llevan bien y me case tuve a mi hijo, luego otro embarazo y nació Inuyasha y aquí estamos-dice sonriendo y viendo como Inuyasha y Inu No Taisho hablaban con Miroku y Sango- y tu historia cual es-dice mirándome

-pues yo era una genio desde chica, cuando tenía 12 me enamore profundamente empezamos a salir, cuando cumplí los 16 el me tenía una sorpresa pero todo no salió como quería...-no seguí porque Inuyasha y Inu No Taisho se acercaron a nosotras

-sigan, las escucho, sigue pequeña-dice Inuyasha mirándome arrogantemente

-JA llámame pequeña una vez más y te las veras conmigo-digo levantándome pero me iba a caer cuando Inuyasha me agarra de la cintura y me mantiene parada

-a ver cómo me pegaras si no puedes levantarte, mejor siéntate pequeña-dice sentándome me sonroje y lo empuje para sentarme, vi como Izayou sonrió de lado y muy contenta

-bueno, Kag, mañana empezaras tu trabajo vas a ser la secretaria del encargado imagen, voz y video-dice mirándome sonriente Inu No Taisho

-ok, muchas gracias señor Taisho-digo sonriendo y tomando una carpeta que me había extendido

-bueno ya creo que te familiarizaste con tu jefe querida-dice Inu No sonriéndome

-ósea que...-me quedo en shock

-sí, yo soy el encargado de imagen, voz y video linda-dice Inuyasha en un susurro en mi oído...

CONTINUARA

bueno ese fue el fic :) comenten si les gusto si no les gusto, etc. ¡pero comenten! bueno eso es todo amiguitos chau chau ;)


	3. Chapter 3

holaaa gracias por sus comentarios :3 bueno ya les di una pista de porque Kag es así el resto se los dejo a ustedes muajajajaja XD okno les tengo una pregunta les gustaría que el fic tuviera lemon(obvio si quieren va hacer más adelante) si quieren lemon comenten y si no también comenten aquí está el fic mis amos/as

capitulo 3: trabajo pero difícil

no podía ser, INUYASHA era mi jefe

-bueno, mañana nos vemos Kag, suerte y felicitaciones hijo y Miroku, y Sango también nos vemos mañana ok-dice Inu No ofreciéndole el brazo a Izayou, que lo tomo y sonrió

-nos vemos Kag, San, cuídate hijito, igual tu Miroku-dice Izayou sonriendo y yéndose con Inu No

-bueno ahora nos vamos a festejar, te parece Inuyasha-dice Miroku sonriendo

-obvio, Kag vamos-dice mirándome

-como sea-digo levantándome pero me perdí el equilibro pero Inuyasha me agarro y me puso en su espalda

-ok te llevare a una clínica y después iremos con Miroku y Sango a comer fideos-dice Inuyasha empezando a caminar, me acurruque en la espalda de Inuyasha y mire a Miroku que estaba tomado de la mano con Sango y de vez en cuando se daban besos cosa que me recordó a...NO AHORA NO, Inuyasha me sentó encima de mi auto y busco las llaves de mi auto en mi mochila, cuando las encontró tomo mi mochila y me cargo al estilo nupcial y me sentó en el asiento del co-piloto y dejo mi mochila atrás, subió al asiento de piloto y encendió el auto

-Inuyasha, tu llevas a Kag y cuando salgan de la clínica me envían un whatsapp y nos juntamos en el de siempre ya perro-dice Miroku mirando a Inuyasha

-ok, nos vemos monje, nos vemos San-dice para empezar a manejar, estábamos callados en todo el transcurso cuando pongo la radio y estaba soñando mi canción favorita de Avril Lavigne Bad Girl con Marelyn Manson sin darme cuenta empecé a cantarla y vi que Inuyasha también se la sabia

-así que te gusta Avril Lavigne-digo sonriendo mientras miraba la ventana

-si pues yo grabe la voz de ella cuando canto Hello Kitty, también edite el video y le elegí la ropa-dice Inuyasha sonriendo

-enserio-digo mirándolo sorprendida

-si-dice sonriendo,

-I be your bad girl here we go- digo cantando en un susurro sin darme cuenta

-cantas hermoso Kag-dice Inuyasha deteniéndose por luz roja

-no lo digas ni en broma ya sé que canto mal-digo sonrojada

-no lo digo enserio Kag tu voz es hermosa-dice estacionándose en la clínica-espera un poco Kag-dice Inuyasha bajando, veo que se da la vuelta y me abre la puerta-llevo tu mochila-me pregunta tomándome al estilo nupcial

-no-digo agarrándome de la camisa, veo que sonríe de lado, al entrar sacamos un numero y vimos que nos tocaba

-hola buenos días en que le puedo ayudar-dice la secretaria mirando el computador

-hola, vengo porque mi amiga se torció el tobillo y le cuesta caminar-dice Inuyasha, veo que la secretaria levanta la vista y nos miro con cara de "wtf" pero después vio a Inuyasha y lo miro coquetamente

-ok, y como se llama-dice coquetamente

-Kagome Higurashi-dice Inuyasha devolviéndole la sonrisa, no sé porque lo hice pero empuje a Inuyasha y me levante con ayuda del escritorio-Kag...-no lo deje seguir

-yo no vine acá para verte coquetear si no te importa-digo dándole la espalda y viendo a la secretaria-me llamo Kagome Higurashi, ahora me atiendes y rápido-digo molesta

-señorita no le enseñaron modales-dice la secretaria molesta

-fíjate que si y también que está prohibido coquetearle a los clientes en especial si trabajas en una clínica-digo mirándola desafiante y viendo que me miraba molesta

-lo lamento señorita por mi descortesía-dice molesta

-mejor-digo sonriendo triunfante me iba a ir a sentarme cuando me caigo-mi tobillo-digo tocándome el tobillo

POV INUYASHA

quería intentar olvidar ese sentimiento que creció en mi sin darme cuenta por Kagome, pero no sé porque ella actuó así, vi que se cayó al suelo, fui rápido donde ella

-estas bien Kag-digo viendo que se acariciaba el tobillo

-...-no me contesta solo mira a otro lado-porque no te vas a coquetear con la secretaria en vez de estar acá conmigo-dice molesta

-Kag yo...-no me dejo seguir

-cállate...solo quiero que me curen y me voy-dice molesta

-qué pena que tengas que estar con alguien que te va proteger hasta cuando no me lo pidas-digo mirándola tiernamente y veo que me mira sorprendida y un poco sonrojada, la tomo al estilo nupcial y voy a los asientos para esperar que llamaran a Kagome, me senté con Kagome en mi regazo

-pe-pe-pero que estupidez dices-dice sonrojada y mirando a otro lado, sonrió y saco mi celular y veo que tenía un whatsapp de papá, de Sesshomaru, de mamá y del fastidioso de Kouga

el de papá: hijo te he llamado pero me dijeron que te fuiste con Kagome solo tengo que decirte esto se delicado la primera de vez de las mujeres es dolorosa ok

me salía una gotita por leer la estupidez de mi padre

el de Sesshomaru: Hermano recuerda hoy tienes que traerme los papeles por favor a mi departamento ok a las 6 puntual mente o si no te mato

mire mi reloj eran 2 de la tarde me salvo

el de mamá: Hijo te llame 3 veces y no contestaste te encuentras bien

y el de Kouga: perro te llame y no contestaste, capaz debes estar durmiendo como siempre recuerda que hoy íbamos a ligar parece que Miroku no viene pregúntale para ponernos de acuerdo

iba a contestarles cuando veo que Kagome se acurrucaba en mi pecho con los ojos cerrados, sonreí enternecido, le tome la pera y vi como abría sus ojos lentamente, sin darme cuenta me acerque a los labios de Kagome y parece que ella no se iba a negar cuando

-Kagome Higurashi-llama un doctor, y veo que Kagome reacciona y me mira

-¬¬ oye me llaman apúrate que quiero dormir-dice mirándome

- =.=U ya, ya vamos-digo agarrando bien a Kagome y voy con el doctor, después revisaron a Kagome

-bueno señorita Higurashi, no es grave pero mañana va a necesitar reposo ya que lo que tiene es que su tobillo se inflamo un poco-dice el doctor

-pero mañana empiezo a trabajar-dice Kagome preocupada

-entonces que alguien del trabajo la ayude si le pasare esto y muéstreselo a su jefe-dice pasándole unos papeles, Kagome los toma y yo se los quito

-gracias, Kag, mañana te ayudare y después le diré a papa lo que paso ok-digo sonriendo y viendo que se sonrojaba un poco

-haz lo que quieras-dice cerrando los ojos en forma tan tierna que me hiso embozar una sonrisa, en el auto Kagome estaba durmiendo en todo el camino cosa que aproveche y llame a todos los que me enviaron whatsapp, papá se rio al saber lo que paso en verdad, Sesshomaru se encabrono y me corto, Kouga no sabía que Miroku tenía novia y que yo tenía que trabajar mañana así que cancelamos y mi mamá se tranquilizo, al estacionar el auto vi que Kagome seguía dormida, aproveche y le robe un mini beso claro que no se dio cuenta ya que estaba durmiendo, la cargue y le lleve hasta su cuarto, al entrar estaba lleno de papeles, libros, ropa tirada y en su cama había un notebook, una tableta y cuadernos y lápices, corrí un poco las cosas y acosté a Kagome, le saque los zapatos y la tape con la cubre cama, ahora que lo pienso fue algo ilógico que Miroku y yo gastáramos dinero en una cama de dos plazas y que casi nunca la usábamos pero ahora que esta Kagome valió la pena, vi en los cuadernos estaban llenos de escrituras, decidí no meterme y me fui

POV KAGOME

cuando desperté vi que eran las 12 de la noche, wow si que dormí, me levante con mucha dificultad ya que tenía el tobillo torcido y también hambre y fui a la cocina y vi a Inuyasha durmiendo en el sillón, le saque el control de la tele, la apague, también le quite un cerveza que tenía en una mano, lo recosté y lo tape con la manta, fui a la cocina bote la lata de cerveza, abrí el refrigerador y había una nota en un pote que decía: Kag te trajimos un poco de fideos, Miroku me dijo que te gustaban así que te traje la mitad de mi plato de: Inuyasha, mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente, pero que me está pasando(n/a: kagome, kagome lo que te está pasando es algo llamado amor), cerré la puerta del refrigerador y me fui a mi cama, eran las 6 de la mañana, me levante con mucha dificultad, tome unos botines negros, con unos pinchos dorados de decoración en la parte de mi talón(el link para que los vean: -GR1HJhOJ2Uo/UMU8WCv08HI/AAAAAAAAAIg/_ ) un vestido sin tiras en forma de corazón la parte del busto, la parte de arriba era negro con un cinturón en las cintura y la falda era blanca (el link: . ) mi ropa interior y voy al baño con dificultad cuando veo a Inuyasha con una camisa, una corbata roja, pantalones de terno y sus converse rojas

-Kag, como se te ocurre caminar, ven te ayudo-dice tomándome al estilo nupcial, me sonroje un poco-a donde te dejo-dice mirándome sonriente

-me iba a bañar-digo sonrojada y cabis baja, Inuyasha empieza a caminar y me deja en el baño

-me dices cuando termines para irnos al trabajo ya-dice Inuyasha yéndose, me bañe luego me vestí, me seque el cabello y me lo amarre en una coleta alta con algunos mechones rebeldes sueltos y me delinee un poco y salí del baño para encontrarme con una sorpresa-tardaste eh-dice mirándome sonriente

-¬¬U ya te pusiste acosador-digo mirándolo

-algo así-dice ofreciéndome su brazo-para que no te tome todo el tiempo o quieres que te cargue-dice sonriendo seductoramente

-no-digo poniéndole una mano en forma de decir detente hay baka-mejor ya vamos que quiero coordinarme un poco-digo enganchando mi brazo en el brazo que me ofreció Inuyasha estábamos bajando las escaleras cuando veo a Miroku y Sango mirándonos como padres, Miroku abrazaba a Sango con cara de orgullo y Sango estaba sonriendo y con un pañuelo

-míralos como cresen ¡_¡-dice Sango

-estoy orgulloso de ti hermana-dice Miroku como mi papá

-ENCERIO, PUDISTE DECIR ESO HACE EXACTAMENTE HACE UNOS 4 AÑOS ATRAS PERO NO-digo gritando y mirándolo con cara de esta noche desaparecerá alguien

-o-o-ok hermanita hermosa no me mates-dice con miedo y yo me rio un poco ya que recordé cuando vivíamos juntos en casa de mamá ahh recuerdos

-amiguita yo te quiero mucho no me matarías o si-dice Sango abrazándome

-nunca y es una promesa-digo sonriendo y viendo como Sango me sonreía

-ah verdad Kag adivina todos los de este departamento trabajamos en el mismo lugar-dice Sango

-YEI-digo sonriendo

-vamos-dice Miroku en la puerta

-haya vamos-dice Inuyasha agarrándome de la cintura para que avanzáramos más rápido, cuando llegamos vimos a una secretaria que al ver a Inuyasha se mordió el labio

-buenos días señor Taisho-dice sonriendo coquetamente hasta que me ve y su sonrisa se borra-señor me temo que no podrá entrar con ellas-dice viéndome a mí y a Sango

-si puedo, mira como se hace...-dice Inuyasha no recordando el nombre de la secretaria, cuando veo en su chaqueta que tenía su nombre y le susurro a Inuyasha

-Yura-digo susurrándole a Inuyasha

-o gracias pequeña, Yura, entro al elevador con Kagome, Sango y Miroku-dice entrando conmigo, Sango y Miroku-elegí el piso al que tengo que ir-dice apretando el 4 piso de 20-y me voy-dice mientras las puertas se cerraban-adiós-dice antes de que se cierren

-ja extrañaba que hicieras eso-dice Miroku riendo

-pequeña, enserio que te dije de que me llamaras así-digo mirando a Inuyasha un poco molesta

-lo lamento es que al verte es como ver a una niña muy tierna y linda-dice mirándome y yo me sonrojo-entonces como te llamo-dice sonriendo

-BAKA-digo cerrando los ojos con nervios para que no notara mi sonrojo

-ustedes hablan como una pareja de casados-dice Sango riendo

-NO SOMOS UNA PAREJA-decimos organizada mente

-ok, ok, pero no me maten-dice riendo, después llegamos al cuarto piso Miroku se bajo con Sango, y Inuyasha puso el piso 19

-dime Kag-digo sonrojada y mirando a la pared

-que-dice Inuyasha mirándome con cara de no entender

-antes preguntaste como me podías llamar, dime Kag-digo mirándolo con una sonrisa

-está bien Kag, pero te puedo dejar en mis contactos como pequeña-me pregunta divertido

-ok ja jajajaj-digo riendo, después llegamos a una oficina muy amplia

-bueno, esta es nuestra oficina, ese escritorio que esta hay es el tuyo, y el mío el de acá-dice Inuyasha sentándome encima de su escritorio, yo empiezo a ver todo a mí al rededor y por ahí vi una foto de Inuyasha con un joven muy familiar, a Izayou, a Inu No Taisho y a Miroku, sigo inspeccionando el lugar y me encuentro con un marco escondido, aproveche de que Inuyasha buscaba unos libros en un estante, me levante con dificultada pero alcance a tomar el marco y veo a Inuyasha con una mujer de ojos color tierra, cabellos negros lasido y largo, piel blanca pero sin vida como la de un cadáver y baja, se veía como una prosti* cuando

-ah lo encontraste-dice y a mí me da un escalofrió y me doy vuelta y retrocedo un poco

-go-go-gomenasai-digo nerviosa

-tranquila, tampoco te voy a matar por encontrar eso, pásamelo por favor-dice Inuyasha decaído, se lo entrego y veo que abre el marco y saca la foto para romperla y meterla a la papelera

-quien es la de la foto-digo mirándolo y veo que se tensa un poco

-mi ex novia-dice y esa palabra se me enterró como una daga de un asesino profesional, veo que se sienta en su escritorio un poco triste

-que paso con ella-le pregunto mirándolo y tomando unas carpetas que estaban en mi escritorio para acercarme a Inuyasha

-te diré si es que me respondes una pregunta-dice Inuyasha mirándome con cara de perro mojada pero más que nada decaído

-te lo prometo-digo sentándome en su escritorio

-ok...ella la conocí a los 17 claro al comienzo la odie en el colegio, pero después algo me llamo la atención, una día ella se me declara y fue cuando empezamos a salir...todo iba bien hasta que hace 7 meses atrás supe que me engañaba... decidí darle un tiempo hasta que ella dijo exactamente esto...Inuyasha eres un mierda, no sirves para nada, sabes nunca me gustaste siempre fue por ese paquete pero ya me aburrí de el ahora me iré con mi VERDADERO novio...después de eso lo único que quería era olvidar a esa zorra y termine en una puta vida que nunca quise-dice mirando la ventana, yo me sorprendí, me baje del escritorio y inconscientemente lo bese, el no se negó, es más me correspondió al segundo que lo bese, pero este beso se volvió el problema de mi vida ya fue con lengua y después del beso Inuyasha me miro sorprendido, yo estaba encima del, con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, el tenia sus manos en mi cintura

-Kagome...-dice mirándome, se empezó a acercar y yo lo bese como nunca bese a nadie, pero creo que tengo que dejarle en claro después unas reglas lo conocí hace menos de 48 horas, después cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos

-oye, esto yo no quiero que pienses que somos novios ni tampoco conocidos-digo mirándolo y veo que se ríe

-ok, entonces amigos con ventajas(lol estoy dando publicidad a mi otro fic o que XD)-dice sonriendo

-si ok pero claro yo acepto algunos te quiero tuyos-digo riendo y viendo que Inuyasha se ríe también

-ok, pero reservare mi pase de preguntas a Kagome para otra ocasión-dice sonriendo, yo salgo de encima de él cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse, justo

-Inuyasha, tienes que mandar que te editen algunos videos, buenos días Kagome-dice Inu No sonriendo

-buenos días señor Taisho-digo sonriendo

-ah verdad Inuyasha ven tenemos una reunión-dice Inu No saliendo y cerrando la puerta, Inuyasha se acerco y me dio un beso que le correspondí

-nos vemos Kag-dice saliendo, me mordí el labio inferior y empecé a leer las carpetas en mi escritorio, en que me acabo de meter, pero no está para nada mal esta relación de "amigos" con Inuyasha...

CONTINUARA

waaa me costó escribir ya que tenia la mente seca hasta que hoy estuve con mi mejor amigo :) aun que claro el es un poco pervertido pero niaa comenten ah verdad también comenten si quieren lemon más adelante ok los espero nos leemos en el próximo capi chau chau


	4. Chapter 4

hola les apuesto una vaca a que desaparecí por mucho tiempo jajajaj y como están mis lindas/os lectores espero que bien bueno gracias por los comentarios bueno este fic va estar en dos partes, esta es la primera y cuando termine este va haber una que se llamara: mi novia, única en su especie 2 que va a ser la segunda parte de este espero que lo lean bueno acá esta el fic

capitulo 4: el tiempo

desde que Inuyasha y yo somos "amigos", han pasado 5 meses, bueno creo que gracias a él he podido olvidar a...VERGA porque aparece en mi mente aun, estaba en mis pensamientos cuando siento que la puerta de la oficina se abre, me levanto y veo a Inuyasha entrar cansado

-hola señor, como estuvo la reunión-digo yendo donde Inuyasha y tomando la chaqueta de Inuyasha, estaba colgando la chaqueta cuando siento que Inuyasha me agarra la cintura

-estuvo estresante, pero me mandan felicitaciones a la mejor secretaria-dice Inuyasha dándome vuelta

-hago mi trabajo señor Taisho-digo sonriendo coquetamente

-sí y lo haces muy bien linda-dice besándome, yo le correspondí estábamos besándonos salvajemente cuando nos separamos por falta de aire

-cerró la puerta señor Taisho-digo riendo y viendo que seguía agarrándome mientras se acercaba a la puerta para ponerle pestillo

-ahora si-dice sonriéndome y besándome de nuevo salvajemente, enrede mis piernas en su cintura y él me agarraba por mis muslos, me deja arriba de su escritorio me empieza a besar ferozmente como si me quisiera comer cuando escuchamos que tocaban la puerta, nos separamos yo me levante y me arreglo mientras Inuyasha se arreglaba también, estaba por abrir la puerta Inuyasha cuando lo agarro de la corbata y lo beso antes de que abra, sonríe y abre la puerta y vemos a mi hermano con Sango

-oigan la puerta estaba con pestillo, ya es la hora de comer vamos-dice Miroku sonriendo

-si, es que ponemos seguro porque yo se que tienes una mania de abrir sin tocar monje-dice Inuyasha rolando los ojos

-ustedes se llevan mejor desde hace tiempo eh-dice Sango sonriendo

-bueno, nos volvimos unos amigos muy cercanos-digo sonriendo y sacando la lengua

-jajajaj ok, vamos-dice Miroku para que salgamos, estábamos abajo y nos trajeron mi hermoso auto y el de Miroku y Inuyasha

-como nos vamos-dice Sango

-Sango ve con Miroku, en su auto y yo voy con Inuyasha-digo simplemente

-ok, que rápida hermanita-dice Miroku sonriendo

-ya me conoces maldita perra cabeza de triangulo-digo riendo

-y te da por decirme así eh-dice con un tono divertido

-yep, y en donde nos juntamos-digo viendo a Miroku

-y si vamos al café de Kaede-dice Inuyasha

-ok, entonces haya nos vemos-dice Sango entrando al auto con Miroku y yéndose, sonrió y me subo con Inuyasha a mi auto, Inuyasha me mira y me acerca a él y me besa suavemente, nos separamos y veo como sonríe triunfante, el estaba en el asiento de piloto y yo en el de co-piloto y empieza a manejar

-oye, cuando llevamos como "amigos"-dice sonriendo

-mmmmm 5, 6 meses-digo sonriendo

-mira que duramos mucho amiguita-dice riendo

-si, y mucho amiguito-digo riéndome, cuando llegamos vimos que Sango y Miroku todavía no llegaban y nos bajamos y yo me acerco a Inuyasha y lo agarra por la corbata y lo beso y él me correspondió con más entusiasmo que yo

POV MIROKU

vi como Sango miraba la ventana

-que pasa Sanguito-le pregunto viendo que me miraba con un poco de sudor en la frente

-bueno...es que he visto a Kag un poco diferente...-dice Sango pensativa

-porque dices eso Sanguito-le pregunto y veo que traga duro

-bueno, te acuerdas las supuestas citas de Kag...bueno ella y yo salíamos a un bar porque es nuestra tradición y Kag siempre se besaba con cualquiera que se cruzara, y también peleaba y se emborrachaba-dice Sango, yo sonrió de lado

-si sabía que iban a bares, conozco a mi hermana...ya y que con eso no encuentro nada raro hasta el momento-digo mirando a Sango

-bueno hace 5 meses que no se besa con alguien, no se emborracha, no se pelea con nadie y lo que me está asustando...no le ha coqueteado a NADIE-dice Sango preocupada, yo me pongo serio

-esto, es extraño, Kag no es así, alguien le hiso eso-digo preocupado, estábamos entrando al café cuando vemos que Kag se bajaba del auto al igual que Inuyasha, veo que Kag toma la corbata de Inuyasha y lo besa, lo que me extraño más fue que Inuyasha le correspondió como si la besara todos los días, nos estacionamos sin que se dieran cuenta, cuando se separan nos escondemos en unos arbustos cerca y los escuchamos hablar y verlos

-oye, Kag, el sábado vamos al parque de diversiones-dice Inuyasha agarrando a Kagome por la cintura

-no sé si pueda, tengo algo-dice Kagome jugando con la corbata de Inuyasha-y no me lo estás diciendo como mi amiho-dice Kagome rozando los labios de Inuyasha

-no, te estoy pidiendo una cita, los dos el sábado, asemos lo que tú quieras-dice Inuyasha agarrando a Kag de la cintura

-lo que quiera-dice Kag coqueta y sonriendo

-si-dice Inuyasha sonriendo

-lo pensare-dice Kag riendo-na mentira obvio claro que tendría que ver cómo sacarme a Sango ese día, pero eso es otra cosa, porque se tardaran tanto-dice Kag tomándole la mano a Inuyasha

-no sé, ellos siempre vienen acá no tengo idea porque todavía no llegan-dice Inuyasha entrelazando los dedos con Kag, Sango y yo salimos de ahí para ir con Kag e Inuyasha

-lo viste-dice San susurrando

-sí, pero ese sábado nos íbamos a la playa todos y no los dejare quedarse solos acá-digo tomando la mano de San para ir donde el parcito

POV KAGOME

vi como Miroku y Sango venían, le suelto la mano a Inuyasha

-viene-digo en un susurro que Inuyasha escucha

-oye y como está el porcentaje-dice Inuyasha mirándome con tranquilidad

-están bien, claro que algunos albúmenes tienen una pre-venta de un 20%-digo sonriendo

-mira, tenemos que subir ese porcentaje de las pre-ventas-dice Inuyasha pensativo

-si, oh MIROKU, SAN, VENGAN-digo viendo a miroku y a Sango, escucho como Inuyasha ríe y lo miro divertida

-que-dice Inuyasha aguantándose la risa

-tú sabes que fue ridículo, así que calla-digo riendo, cuando Inuyasha me empieza a hacer cosquillas-INUYASHA, jajajjajaja para jajajjajaja por favor jajajaj-no podía para de reír cuando Miroku no sé que hace para que Inuyasha se detenga y sonreía con Miroku, entramos y nos sentamos

-oigan y tienen las cosas listas para el sábado-dice Miroku, yo lo miro interrogativo-el sábado todos vamos a la playa para empezar las vacaciones, o se te olvido-dice Miroku, yo trago seco y tomo mi celular

-verdad, bueno yo empaco hoy-dice Inuyasha sorprendiéndome, lo miro y él me guiña un ojo, después de eso el día paso me fui con San al depto. cuando entramos vimos a Miroku, a Inuyasha, a un hombre igual a Inuyasha pero con mirada fría, a una joven de ojos cafés mocachinos, cabellos negros largos, piel blanca suave, no muy alta y con un gran físico y a...¡¿KOUGA?!

-San, linda ven, recuerdas las cifras de las tabletas-dice Miroku

-KAGOME, DEMONIOS NENA HACE MUCHO QUE NO TE VEO-dice Kouga, yo lo miro con desagrado pero sonrió

-Kouga, tanto sin verte-digo con una sonrisa forzada, noto que Inuyasha mira a Kouga con celos

-así que se conocen-dice Inuyasha levantándose molesto y yendo donde yo estoy

-si, es uno de mis ex o mejor dicho te vi, te bese y no me acuerdo de ti-digo sonriendo sarcásticamente con Kouga

-ahh que lindo-dice Inuyasha-permiso necesito ir a...mi habitación a buscar algo-dice Inuyasha notoriamente molesto

-Inuyasha, igual que siempre-dice el hombre-soy Sesshomaru, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, y ella es mi esposa, Rin-dice Sesshomaru

-un gusto soy Kagome Higurashi, lamento retirarme pero tengo que ir al baño-digo subiendo-Inuyasha, donde estas-digo en voz baja, cuando alguien me toma de la cintura, me mete en el baño, cierra la puerta y me pone contra la pared

-acá estoy linda-dice Inuyasha serio

-que te pasa-pregunto curiosa

-no me pasa nada-dice aun serio

-no me puedes mentir estas serio-digo mirándolo

-solo que son celos, cosa común en mi, tranquila-dice mirando hacia otro lado, tomo su cara y hago que me mire, tenía una cara notoriamente molesta

-celos de ese estúpido...baka-digo para besarlo

-sí, tengo celos porque-dice cortando el beso y acariciando mi mejilla

-te ves lindo celoso-digo sonriendo y besándolo, me corresponde y me agarra de la cintura, sin darme cuenta enrolle mis piernas en la cintura de Inuyasha y este me agarraba los muslos, no estábamos dejando llevar sin darnos cuenta hasta que me doy cuenta y empujo a Inuyasha-Inuyasha no podemos...no estoy lista...tengo miedo-digo lagrimeando cuando un recuerdo viene a mí, siento como Inuyasha me abraza

-tranquila, vamos a tu cuarto y me dices ok-dice Inuyasha cargándome al estilo nupcial, abrió la puerta y vimos a Kouga, vi como Inuyasha ponía cara de desagrado y Kouga también

-acá estas Kag, te vine a buscar porque tardabas mucho, este animal te hiso tardar-dice Kouga intentando tocarme pero Inuyasha me pone tras de él y empuja a Kouga para tomarme de nuevo y llevarme a mi cuarto, me sentó en mi cama, se agacho en frente mío y me miro con ternura

-me vas a decir-dice suavemente, yo tomo aire me pongo como un ovillo escondiendo mi cara entremedio de mis piernas

-paso hace mucho cuando tenía 14 había ido a una fiesta con una amiga, yo creí que era mi amiga, pero...casi pierdo algo importante, había entrado al baño cuando entran unos hombres y mi supuesta amiga, ella se sentó para observar como casi me violan pero justo entro Miroku y un amigo de él que nunca le vi la cara porque me desmaye, si no hubiera sido por Miroku y ese amigo de él, ahora estaría en la calle haciendo quien sabe que-digo lagrimeando con la cabeza escondida, cuando Inuyasha me levanta la cara y me seca las lagrimas para abrazarme

-tranquila, no te paso nada gracias a dios y estas aquí conmigo, con Sango, con Miroku, y todos te queremos y amamos-dice Inuyasha abrazándome, me sorprendo para separarme y besarlo suavemente, Inuyasha me correspondió en segundos pero se mantenía en el ritmo lento y suave, cortamos el beso y el sonrió con dulzura-quieres dormir linda-me pregunta haciendo que me sonroje, Inuyasha se da cuenta de mi sonrojo y sonríe-porque te sonrojaste linda-dice mirándome

-es la primera vez que me llamas linda, y si tengo sueño-digo sonrojada como un tomate

-acostúmbrate linda, ya acuéstate buenas noches-dice Inuyasha besándome la frente

-matte, Inu...puedes acompañarme esta noche por favor-digo sonrojada

-Kag, mi hermano esta abajo...-no sigue porque escuchamos que Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, Sango y Kouga reír-creo que no les importara, me despidiere y vengo linda te lo prometo-dice Inuyasha saliendo de mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta, me saco la falda, los tacones, y salgo al cuarto de Inuyasha para sacarle una camisa, cuando encuentro una la llevo a mi cuarto, me saco la polera y me pongo la camisa de Inuyasha, cuando me siento en mi cama para esperar a Inuyasha este entra con la chaqueta en el hombro y la tira al suelo, cuando me ve se queda sorprendido y sonrojado

-ahora tu estas sonrojado porque-digo inocentemente y sentándome con las piernas a mis costados

-Kag no seduzcas por favor con verte con una camisa mía ya es mucho-dice sentándose en la cama para sacarse la camisa y los zapatos con los calcetines, me sonroje pero decidí no hacer caso, me levante y apague la luz y me acosté acurrucada en el pecho de Inuyasha, este me abraza y nos quedamos dormidos. Era de día, vi a Inuyasha abrazándome mientras dormía cosa que me hiso sonreír y lo bese suavemente en los labios-...5 minutos más linda...-dice apegándome más a el

-Inu, levántate que hoy nos vamos a la playa-digo sonriendo y sonrojada

-...porque no nos quedamos los dos...acá...solo tú y yo-dice Inuyasha aun abrazándome

-...mmmmm nope-digo traviesa y levantándome para besar el cuello de Inuyasha-levántate bella durmiente-digo sonriendo, baje con Inuyasha y vimos a Sango y a Miroku con una cámara y nos tomaron una foto

-sabia que este día llegaría, LA GRAN KAGOME HIGURASHI YA SENTO CABEZA-dice Miroku como papá decía

-NO-digo con Inuyasha al mismo tiempo-es que...yo...tu...nosotros-decimos nerviosos

-ya lo sabíamos, ya vengan a desayunar-dice Sango sonriendo

-como-decimos de nuevo al mismo tiempo-para de hablar conmigo al mismo tiempo-decimos de nuevo haciéndonos reír

-se les nota porque los vimos besuqueándose en el café el otro día-dice Miroku sonriendo divertido-Kag creí que nunca tendrías RELACIONES INTIMAS :I por tu trauma del pasado-dice Miroku tomando café

-no tuve relaciones intimas con Inuyasha baka, solo no quería dormir sola-digo sonrojada y mirando el suelo

-si no tuvieron relaciones, porque Kag tienes la camisa de Inuyasha puesta y Inuyasha solo está con pantalones-dice Miroku

-porque sus camisas son cómodas, y él no se parece que duerme así-digo cansada de las preguntas de Miroku

-oye, monje, como lo haremos para irnos a la playa-dice Inuyasha pasándome una taza de té de manzanilla, sonrió y le doy un beso en la mejilla

-pues mi auto no es muy grande y el de Kag es un poco más grande que el mío, y estaremos haya como por un mes asique Kag se va con alguien y yo con otra persona y hay estaríamos-dice pensando

-YO CON KAG-gritan Sango y Inuyasha-NO YO CON KAG ¬¬-gritan de nuevo

-y si ustedes que se llevan tan bien porque no se van junto y yo con mi hermanito-digo riendo y viendo como Sango me mira con suplica y Inuyasha con cara "NOOOO PORFA KAG"

-YO CON MIROKU-gritan de nuevo los dos-¬¬-se mirando con odio

-bueno, tú con Miroku y yo con Kag-dice Inuyasha astutamente y sacándole la lengua a Sango que hace un bufido, mientras que Miroku y yo nos moríamos de risa...

COOMING SOON

sé que desaparecí pero estoy acá :) prometo no desaparecer tanto como la otra vez es que el colegio está un poco complicado comenten y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo chau :3


	5. Chapter 5

hola bueno este capi va a tener una declaración ¿porque? porque pienso que ellos (Kag y Inu) deberían avanzar

capitulo 5: en la playa y todo sale a la luz

en el camino Inuyasha y yo escuchábamos música y hablábamos, cuando llegamos la playa estaba iluminada por las luces de la playa se veía hermoso, Inuyasha bajo y llegamos antes que Miroku así que tuvimos que esperar en el auto

-Kag...porque antes tu hermano no quería que tuviera algo contigo-dice Inuyasha, me puse nerviosa no sabía que decir

-pues...esto...yo...-no seguí porque Inuyasha me hiso verlo a los ojos

-no confías en mi, y aun recuerdo que me debes una pregunta-dice sonriendo y acariciando mi mano, sonreí y le tome la mano

-bueno...todo comenzó cuando entre a la universidad a los 16, tenía un novio, Luki, el y yo teníamos muchos planes para los dos, pero una tarde el y yo discutimos, estábamos peleando en la calle cuando casi me atropellan el me empuja y ...-empiezo a lagrimear por el recuerdo-lo atropellan, yo tuve la culpa de su muerte, si yo no hubiera-digo para llorar y esconder mi cara entre mis brazos, cuando siento los brazos de Inuyasha

-tranquila, mírame-dice dulcemente, levanto mi cara y me sonríe-te amo Kagome Higurashi-dice sonrojándome

-Inuyasha...yo soy extraña, tengo problemas, soy inmadura a veces, soy una sabe lo todo, no soy perfecta, yo, yo, yo...-no continuo porque Inuyasha me besa suavemente, le correspondo y me acurruco en el, nos separamos y veo que me mira con ternura

-y?, Kagome Higurashi eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo-dice mirándome feliz

-yo también te amo Inuyasha-digo sonriendo y acercándome para besarlo, salimos del auto y nos subimos a la parte de atrás del auto cuando...

-KAG, LINDA YUJU-escucho gritar a Jakotsu

-JAKO-grito feliz, me bajo del auto para verlo caminar con su hermano y uno de mis "amores" pasajeros(de una noche, una hora o hasta solo un beso y punto) Bankotsu

-tanto tiempo mírate linda, que envidia de cuerpo, eres única-dice Jakotsu mirándome, Jakotsu era gay y era del pueblo donde nació Miroku, vi como Inuyasha bajaba del auto y se acercaba, se veía muy ahdbjfbe me encanta ese hombre

-y ese bombón Kag-dice Jakotsu mirando a Inuyasha

-hola Kag, tanto tiempo-dice Bankotsu

-hola ...¿Babatsu?-digo interrogativa porque no recordaba su nombre

-Bankotsu, o se te olvido lo de esa noche-dice Bankotsu y unos flashbacks pasaron por mi cabeza

-ahh un poco, pero que les trae por aquí-digo sonriendo cuando siento a Inuyasha tomarme de la cintura y me acurruco en el

-estamos de paseo y a ver la tumba de Luki, y ustedes están acaramelados porque no me lo prestas un poco-dice Jakotsu, noto que Inuyasha se sonroja y se asusta y se acurruca en mí y yo rio

-bueno que les vaya bien, ahh y Jakotsu, el es mío-digo caminando con Inuyasha mientras lo sigo abrazando, nos subimos al auto y a la parte de atrás, empiezo a besar a Inuyasha lento cuando él me agarra de la cintura y me pone encima del, empieza a besarme más apasionadamente, nos separamos por falta de aire

-quiero saber que paso esa noche con ese babatsu-dice Inuyasha rozando sus labios con los míos

-bueno, lo bese de pasada y ra*, eso fue toda la noche-digo riendo al recordar el ridículo que había hecho Bankotsu esa noche, Inuyasha me puso bajo del y se me quedo mirando

-porque así te ves tan linda bajo la luz de la luna-dice sonriendo mientras me ve

-Picasso, da vinci, Taisho señores-digo riendo y viendo como Inuyasha reía-no seas poético dilo con tus palabras-digo riendo y mirándolo a los ojos

-que quieres que te diga te ves tan sexy así que me éxito-dice riendo y me rio con el

-podría ser, tal vez si, tal vez no-digo riendo y poniendo mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha, noto como Inuyasha me sonríe y pone su cabeza entre mi cuello, estábamos casi como estatuas cuando siento que Inuyasha me besaba el cuello, siento como me empieza a acariciar la espalda

-quieres que siga-dice con una voz ronca-lo lamento, verdad que...no tranquila fue mi error-dice separándose de mi y volviendo a su tono normal de voz, pero yo lo sigo agarrando

-baka-digo riendo para besarlo apasionadamente, sentí como empezaba a acariciarme la espalda de nuevo, yo empecé a desabrocharle la camisa que traía pero torpemente no podía, Inuyasha separo nuestras bocas para desabrocharse la polera, yo me quede mirándolo sonrojada empecé inconscientemente a besarle el cuello y el pecho cuando escuchamos una bocina, nos separamos y vimos el auto de miroku, nos bajamos y subimos a los asientos de al frente

-hermana, toma las llaves...Inuyasha tienes labial-dice Miroku mirando a Inuyasha

-donde-dice interrogativo

-en el cuello, en tus labios, en el pecho...no quiero saber si, entren-dice Miroku riendo y yendo a su auto, me sonrojo como un tomate y bajo para abrir el portón, todavía estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que había pasado y estaba torpe tanto que se me caen las llaves en un agujero en el suelo-KAG PORQUE...-Miroku había bajado y me vio buscando las llaves-...mejor llamemos a mama y papa si...-dice con un aura tenebrosa-baka u.u|||-dice tomando su celular y llamando, vemos como Inuyasha y Sango bajan para encontrarse con nosotros

-que paso...Kag-dice Sango y yo me rio nerviosa-baka ¬¬-dice mirándome con un aura tenebrosa, igualita a su novio(Miroku) dando miedo cuando quieren

-no fue mi culpa, solo estoy un poco nerviosa y empecé a tiritar como un chigua gua-digo sonrojada y mirando el suelo

-¿TU?, ¿NERVIOSA?-gritaron Miroku y Sango al mismo tiempo

-que tiene, es raro que Kag este nerviosa-pregunta Inuyasha y me sonrojo más

-es que es raro Kag nunca se había puesto nerviosa-dice Sango

-es verdad y lo digo siendo su hermano-dice Miroku cuando justo le contestan-Hola Ma...nada, nada, es que Kag perdió las llaves de la cabaña...si lo sé, tendrás una copia por cosas de la vida...ok, y si nos quedamos haya y en la mañana yo voy a sacarle una copia que Kag pagara...ok entonces nos vemos...también te quiero chao...-dice Miroku para cortar-iremos donde mi familia-dice Miroku y carraspeo la garganta-bueno nuestra familia-dice y yo sonrió-pero ahora quiero saber porque la Kagome de hierro y corazón frio se puso nerviosa-dice riendo

-etooo...es que etooo...toeto...-no sabía que decir tampoco le iba decir que estuve de tener sexo con su mejor amigo y además de que creo que me enamore de ese baka ambarino

-tal vez fue por la emoción, o no Kag-dice Inuyasha abrazándome de la cintura

-SI...eso, fue eso-digo apoyando a Inuyasha

-ustedes para que siguen escondiendo su relación si los vimos en el depto. bueno, mejor vamos donde ma-dice Miroku divertido y subiéndose a su auto con Sango, yo me subí al auto y Inuyasha igual tuvimos que seguir a Miroku porque Inuyasha no sabía donde era, cuando llegamos sentí que algo iba a pasar, cuando veo a mi mamá salir para recibirnos

-Kag, Miroku, mis niños-dice mama abrazándome a mí y a Miroku

-hola ma-decimos sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo, cuando escuchamos un grito

-CORRE CORRE CABRITO CHICO, COMO ES ESO QUE DEJASTE LA UNIVERSIDAD-grita Papa a Souta que estaba en la puerta

-la deje porque me ofrecieron trabajo como cirujano en la clínica en la que trabajo-dice Souta

-ven aquí maldito demonio-dice Papa a punto de explotar, Souta me ve y se esconde detrás de mí, papa al verme se sorprende-Kag...mi niñita...COMO ES ESO QUE TE FUISTE A TRABAJAR SIN DECIRME-dice papa bipolarmente

-corremos-le pregunto a Souta y veo que asiente, nos vamos corriendo y papa nos persigue, empezamos a dar vueltas por la casa y en una de esas llega una joven de ojos negros profundos, piel blanca, cabellos blancos y de un vestido blanco, veo que Souta se esconde detrás de esa joven y yo me escondo detrás de Inuyasha, me acorde que estaba aun con la camisa desabrochada y se la abroche desde atrás-tengo un Inuyasha y no temo en usarlo papa-digo con escalofrió

-bueno, bueno, tregua hijita-dice sonriendo y divertido, pero después examino detalladamente a Inuyasha

-NARAKU HIGURASHI-dice mama molesta y cruzándose de brazos, esos dos saque el carácter

-Na-Na-Naomi, amorcito no te enojes, Kanna, Kag, Souta, Miroku, alguien ayude-dice con miedo

-chau papa-dice Kanna al ver a Hakudoshi, Kanna es mi hermana mayor, Souta el menor y yo la otra menor, carraspeo la garganta y noto que mama me mira y reacciona

-bueno, pasen hijos, SANGO, tanto tiempo linda, como has estado-pregunta mama a Sango

-muy bien señora Higurashi, la extrañe mucho-dice Sango abrazando a mama, Sango perdió a sus padres cuando teníamos 7 y mama y papa quedaron con la custodia de Sango así que somos como familia

-mama, el es Inuyasha, mi mejor amigo-dice Miroku, yo aun seguía escondida atrás de Inuyasha y le levanto un brazo saludando-y algo de Kag...-dice con picardía

-Pe-pe-pe-pero que dices Miroku-digo nerviosa de nuevo

-y es por eso que perdimos las llaves-dice Miroku riendo

-te pego-digo de nuevo con mi tono normal

-Kagome-dice papa en tono de reproche

-y a ti también-le digo mirándolo con aura como la de mama

-se parece a su madre-dice asustado papa

-pasen mejor-dice mama sonriendo, yo entro tranquila

-oye, come libros, me trajiste lo prometido-dice Souta

-de pende cuanto te duro-pregunto

-4 meses-dice estirando su mano y le paso un legend of Zelda

-bueno, les mostrare sus cuartos-dice mama

-yo me iré a dormir, buenas noches hijita, buenas noches Sango, buenas noches Miroku, buenas noches Inuyasha-dice papa yéndose, mama nos mostraba donde estaba los cuartos de cada 1, yo dormía en mi ex-habitación, miroku en la suya, Sango con Miroku y yo con Inuyasha, mama nos dejo sabanas y un futon

-duerme en mi cama, yo duermo en el futon-digo sacándome los zapatos y la chaqueta quedando con un vestido negro con líneas blanca que me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y era ajustado

-como, nunca, Kag tu duerme en tu cama y yo en el futon-dice Inuyasha sin camisa haciendo que me sonroje

-entonces duerme conmigo...-digo sonrojada

-bueno-dice sonriendo, Inuyasha espera a que me meta a la cama y se recuesta a mi lado abrazándome, me acurruco en él y susurro una palabra que no decía hace mucho

-te amo-digo antes de cerrar mis ojos...

CONTINUARA...

sé que esta corto pero estoy escasa en imaginación y además de que me mudare no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir


End file.
